Best Christmas Ever!
by rlomas
Summary: Draco plans to reveal his love and then erase his memory, but will things go smoothly...?


Best Christmas EVER!

Draco/Harry slash, if you're not into it DON'T READ IT! For all those who approve, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice and any suggestions for improvements would be greatly appreciated.

Happy Reading!

Draco was pissed. He was stuck at this dump that passed for a school over Christmas! The injustice of it made him quite indignant. But he wasn't disobeying his father's direct orders. Anyone who did usually found their lives made a living hell. So, here he was feeling unloved and abandoned, stuck in this shit tip over the festive season along with the rest of the unwanted low lives, Potter, Weasley and the filthy mudblood Granger among them. What made it worse was he wasn't entirely sure he hated Potter as much as he should. When he saw Harry he felt something that felt remarkably more like love. This was dangerous and it scared Draco more than he could have said. However, he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, make himself hate Harry. He told himself how stupid, ugly and repulsive Harry was and yet always felt the same rush whenever Harry walked past or looked at him. Draco looked over to the window of the empty Slytherin common room. If anyone ever found out about this, the shit would really hit the fan.

As Draco slouched down to breakfast on Christmas morning feeling depressed despite the mountain of gifts he had found on the end of his bed that morning, most of which were expensive and exotic and included a god-only-knows how many thousand galleon watch. He was used to lavish and over the top gifts. They were his parent's way of apologising for his lack of a loving home life. Not that Draco cared much. As Draco entered the Great Hall, he saw that because of the lack of students, there was only one joint table in the centre of the room, instead of the customary four. He scanned for a seat and with a jolt, realised the last set place was next to Harry. He took a deep breath and walked down the table, trying desperately not to smile.

Not much happened over breakfast. Weasley gave him a look of disgust as he sat down but Draco ignored it. He was sneaking looks at Harry as he ate and drank and tried to make merry. He carried on with this facade until he had an idea. He leant over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned on surprise and stared blankly at him.

"I need to talk to you in private, Potter." Draco sneered, trying to sound like his usual haughty, contemptuous self while his insides turned to jelly under Harry's emerald stare. He seemed to be trying to decide what the hell _Draco Malfoy_ could possibly want with him. Draco tried to look pleading and silently prayed that he decided to go with it.

After a few seconds, Harry sighed, looking confused and mistrusting but nodded and stood from the table. He looked back to the other two and shrugged, following Draco towards an empty classroom.

They went in and Draco shut the door behind them. Harry stood in the middle of the room, wand raised as if he expected Draco to hex him when no one could see. _If only he knew!_ Draco thought to himself.

He walked to the middle of the room and stood close to Harry.

"Well?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows as if confused at Draco's closeness. Draco looked down, blushing slightly as he took a deep breath. This was just an experiment, Harry wouldn't remember any of it and he could still do whatever he wanted. He had perfected a new memory removal spell that allowed the caster to select what to erase so the subject didn't lose everything. Unless the caster wanted them to. This spell would allow him to say and do anything he wanted to Harry and no one would ever know what took place inside the classroom.

"I brought you here to do this." Said Draco quietly. He leaned forward quickly and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. God he tasted good! This moment had kept Draco awake for nights on end over the last few months. He withdrew and quickly pulled out his wand in case Harry decided to hex him into a million pieces. Harry just stood there dumbly, staring at Draco slightly opened mouth. Then he did something wholly unexpected. He dropped his wand and put both hands on the sides of Draco's face. He pulled Draco's lips back to his and kissed him deeply. Draco's mind screamed in surprise and then went pleasantly blank and fuzzy as he kissed back, pushing himself against Harry's body and wrapping his arms around the dark boy's waist. Harry broke the kiss and smiled at him, panting gently.

"Took you bloody long enough!" he laughed. "I thought you'd never notice me staring at you!" Then he didn't say anything else as he pushed Draco gently to the floor, lying gently down besides him and slipping his hands slowly up his shirt to undo the buttons, never breaking the kiss.

As Draco lay on the teacher's desk, wrapped in Harry's arms, listening to his soft breathing, he smiled to himself. He looked at the handsome boy sleeping lightly beside him, tangled up in his own limbs, and was suddenly struck by how this was definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
